Killer
by soulgusttheguardian
Summary: Things are usually pretty quiet around here. Then, every now and again, some idiot with an ego blows into town and causes a stir. This, apparently, was going to be one of those days. {Yu-Gi-Oh DM/GX/5Ds/Zexal X-Over. AU. Yaoi, Yuri.}
1. Chapter 1

**I am seriously only saying this once. Any comments relating to it from here will be ignored xP **

**I known it started quick. I just had no idea what to do for an intro chapter and didn't want to write one anyway. Some of the characters are OOC mainly Seto, but yeah... If you get confused, I'll explain the families real quick. **

**Everyone is separated.. So Haou and Jaden are brothers. Bakura, Ryou and Akefia are triplettes. Seth and Seto are twins and Noa and Mokuba are their brothers. Well i guess Noa is their cousin. Atem, Yami and Yugi are brothers.. Joey lives with Tristan and Duke and Serenity and Mai and Mana and Tea. Its just a huge group house lol. Marik and Mariku (Yami Marik) are brothers, and I think that's it..**

**So. I don't own anything but the fic and idea. And art associated with it on my tumblr. Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, swearing, sex, violence, threesomes, incest, and everyone screwing everyone. Lol. I'm writing almost every ship I ship in this story so yeah. Also it will be cheesey and stypid xD **

**Onward with the story! Give me feedback or suggestions or whatever. **

Things are usually pretty quiet around here.

Then, every now and again, some idiot with an ego blows into town and causes a stir.

This, apparently, was going to be one of those days.

/

A loud horse whiny disrupted my nap just as I was drifting off; followed by several others and a loud voice talking. I carefully sat up and clammered out of my bed to go to the window. Seto Kaiba and his younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba, were standing in the street in front of my house; a few paces from them were five huge, angry looking horses upon which were six riders. The black horse in the front was a beautiful, dark black that was almost iridescent, with snowy white fluff around it's hooves. The man in it's saddle was tall, slender, and smirking as he responded to Seto's comment. His expression alone made me want to hit him and I wasn't even talking to him.

"Yami!"

I looked up at my own little brother's voice. His footsteps echoed off the stairs as he climbed up them and slid around the corner of my doorframe into my room. His wild hair was stuck out in ways it usually didn't, and his cheeks were slightly flushed.

"What is it, Yugi?" I asked, going over to him.

"Some weird people showed up in town." He answered, worry filling his eyes. "Seth said to come get you and Atem."

I nodded and followed him out my room and down to the front door. Last night I had come home late and hadn't changed before falling asleep, so I was still in my black leather pants (decorated up my right leg with a red dragon tail), and my thigh-length vest that had navy patterns on it. My boots were down by the door, so slid them on under my pants so just the black toes showed. Yugi left to go get our elder brother, so I decided to talk to Seth without them. He was just outside, on the porch, watching the scene in the street. When he heard me coming over he said "I just figured it's best to be safe. They stormed in with a huge show and we assumed they were robbers. But it seems like they just wanted to scare us." He supplied the information easily and quietly as if they might hear us. His tan skin was covered by a dark grey flannel and brown leather pants the color of bark. He turned and looked at me with his blue eyes, and I pursed my lips to show I had heard what he said and was thinking about it. I wasn't really sure what he expected me to do, but it was probably best we just wait to see if we were needed.

Seto looked at Mokuba briefly beside him, then back to the black and yellow haired man on the horse. "Just tell me why you're here." He snapped.

A man to the leader's right laughed. "We wouldn't be good at our job is we let you know."

Seto's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And I wouldn't be good at mine if I let you just waltz in here."

The leader's eyes showed he was impressed by Seto's determination and stubbornness. However, that somehow only seemed to make me more nervous. His lips curled and in one fluid step he swung his leg over his horse and climbed down to the ground. His long coat revealed his white pants and black and yellow boots they were stuck into. Seto tensed his shoulders just as he pushed Mokuba toward the house opposite mine; where my friends Joey and Tristan lived.

"What about a little battle?" The stranger asked. He stepped in front of the horse he had been on and have an almost mocking tip of his brown suede hat.

Seto scoffed. He pulled up the bottom edge of his vest and took his gun from his back belt loops slowly. "You sure?"

One of the other strangers tried to tell their leader he shouldn't do this, and I gave her careful observation. She was pale and had reddish hair, and wore a typical dress with a blue and red pattern on it. Her boots were a plain tan with a few red lines making a circle near the top. I was a little surprised that a woman was traveling with them, but I assumed she was probably with the leader to some degree.

He ignored her and pulled his own gun. Seto was the first to shoot; unwilling to take any chances. Surprised, the stranger was nicked on his left arm and he gasped with pain. The bullet hadn't hit the ground anywhere behind him so I assumed it had hit target and was stuck in him. Startled by the gunshot, Yugi and Atem stumbled out of the house. Atem was only half dressed, and he still had sleep in his eyes, but he appeared at least mildly alert. Seth looked at him carefully as if trying to not be obvious, but it definitely was. It was hardly the time, but he and my brother had been doing that a lot lately. Staring, that is. At each other. At least, it was obvious to me, and I was the only one who seemed to care, but I was really tired of neither of them saying anything.

In the street, the man Seto has shot was now holding his side, and by the assailant's face I knew we both had caught sight of the bled-through bandages on his side. The blonde who had called Seto out before jumped from his horse and held onto the shorter man. "You shouldn't have done that." He scolded his companion.

Seto cursed under his breath just as Seth walked out into the street and raised his voice. "Enough." He stated. "Seto, home, now." Seto's eyes burned shamefully at the childish command but he didn't disobey. Now Seth looked to the hurt man and his companions. "You should not have challenged someone while injured, much less tried to rob a town." The man sneered at the comment. "Whatever your original intentions, you will now be allowed to stay here in guest bedrooms until he is well. Then you will leave." The woman nodded and dismounted as well. "You will be monitored. Suspicious behavior will result in immediate removal."

The blonde stranger looked angry but he didn't respond. Mokuba had come out of the house now, with Joey by him, and the blonde took in the scene Mokuba had no doubt told him about, before offering to set up the rooms. Seth waved his hand approvingly and Joey took Mokuba by the shoulder to lead him toward the hotel. "This way." He instructed the other strangers. Two of them shared a horse-small teal haired twins-and they didn't move until the final man lead the way on his animal. As he did, his eyes met mine, and with such cold intentions present I began to feel uneasy.

Atem hopped off the porch and joined Seth. He tried to talk to him as he stormed off to his house, but the brunette didn't stop so my brother just followed him. As he did, Yugi let out a small laugh beside me.

"What?" I asked, turning to him.

"Been awhile since someone was shot." He replied in an attempt to lighten the mood.

I smiled. "Guess so."

/

The door slammed open as Seth came in from the street. Seto was in the kitchen and Seth entered after him, with Atem on his heels.

"What the hell was that?" The older sibling barked.

Seto glared at his twin with a loud sigh. "Protecting us from an idiot?"

"He was hurt!"

"He didn't seem to care."

Seth rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean you shoot him!"

"We didn't know what they wanted." Seto retorted. His tone was one of someone talking to an absolute idiot. Atem caught this, because he stepped in between the bickering men and pushed them both back a few feet.

"You both are idiots." He grumbled. "Kudos. But you both are correct today. Seth-" he pointed at the taller twin. "You need to realize everyone does not have a nice side that just wants to have some tea." Seth flushed angrily. Atem turned back to the other brother. "And you need to realize not everyone wants to murder us and make us suffer and then rob us." The shorter brunette huffed and looked away. The tan, short man between them crossed his arms over his half-buttoned black and white flannel shirt and cocked his hip. "Understood?"

Seto almost nodded but stopped and waited until Seth had first before doing so. "Good." The small boy gave them a tip of his hat and calmly sauntered out of the house.

When he was gone, Seto grinned barely. "You have the hots for him."

"Shut up."

/

The owners of the hotel in town were a pair of tripletes named Bakura, Akefia, and Ryou. Ryou was the only nice one; Bakura and Akefia had an awful sibling love/hate relationship that had them always competing. But aside from that they just weren't friendly. Yugi and Ryou seemed to get along well though, so I ended up here a lot. As soon as we were in the door I could see it was a mess. Ryou was absent from the lobby, so Yugi ran upstairs (presumably where he was; setting in the new guests) and I stayed downstairs.

A boy with multiple shades of brown hair came over to me from where he had been talking to Akefia; watching the stairs as he did. Ah, more twins. I thought. These two were serially impossible to tell apart except by eye color. The younger one had deep brown eyes, and the elder a bright yellow gold. He turned to me finally and I knew which one it was.

"Morning Haou." I said with a smile

He nodded shortly. "What's going on here? Ryou took a bunch of people upstairs." He laughed wryly. "Don't tell me he's finally getting laid."

I laughed back but corrected him by filing in what had happened in the street. "Did you really not hear it all?"

Haou shook his head. "Jaden was snoring."

His younger brother had just entered the room, and made his way over. "Do not!"

"Yeah." Haou patted Jaden's head condensendingly as he left the hotel.

Jaden flushed, stubbornly, but he didn't follow. "So has Seth said who will watch them?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You heard the story?" He nodded eagerly. No, he hasn't. But he's probably more concerned with his stubborn brother."

Jaden tugged on his black vest with a cocky grin. "Probably." Under the vest he wore a yellow, white and blue shirt over dark grey pants that had a blue pattern up the left leg. He and Haou had always worn matching clothes; part of why I got them so mixed up.

"So," he continued. "Word is you and Seto were out last night." A smirk formed on his lips as he tilted his head. "Tell me all about it!" He hummed the last part.

I looked away, placing my hands on my hips. "I wasn't. Well, I was, but we just went for a drink to talk about his brothers. He's stressed about Mokuba since he keeps having to go to the doctor."

Jaden's eyes flashed with sympathy. "Yeah he's been to the clinic a lot. But Mariku told me you guys were sitting close and giggling."

"We were drunk, Jaden. Everyone giggles."

"Whatever." He taunted. "You're in denial!"

"Even if I was, it wouldn't matter." I replied. "Seto does not have time for relationships outside Noa, Mokuba and Seth. They will always be first."

The brunette frowned. "Guess so. But I think love would relax him."

"Or give him too much to do."

Jaden glared at me shooting down his idea. "It's true." I said. He gave a helpless shrug in response. "I know you just want to help, but my best bet is to just... Continue as I am. And not stress him more."

Akefia approached us then; cutting off whatever Jaden was about to say. "Yami, who is supossed to watch the weirdos?"

"Why does everyone think I know?" I asked. "Talk to Seth." The tall man nodded and left me and Jaden alone again after calling to tell Bakura he was leaving. "And besides." I added, back to Jaden. "Who ate you to talk? I thought you and Johan had a thing?"

Jaden scoffed. "Yeah. A thing that consisted of only making out." It was my turn to grin. "I like him, or liked, I don't know. But all he ever seemed to want was to kiss or have sex. It's just lucky I'm kinda rude. I solved the second one easily."

"What did you..?"

Jaden laughed, blushing, but didn't answer. "He just only seemed to ever talk about it, and I think he always had a thing for Haou anyway."

That made sense. The two always pestered each other about 'not getting any' and joked about being the other's call-boy. However... Apart from sexual attraction I didn't think they care about each other at all. "Have you ever wondered why so many of us are gay?"

"Have you ever wondered why so many of us are sexy?" He laughed back with a wink.

"Mhm." I hummed. "Very sexy."

Jaden burst into a fit of laughter that had him near crying and stumbling clumsily into a chair. As I sat down beside him, the door to the hotel swung open and Seth entered. "Morning Uptight." The boy with me giggled, using his nickname for the man.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Jaden I'm only here to tell you I want you to watch the injured stranger and care for him."

Jaden stared at him. When he realized he was serious, he jumped up. "What?! Why?! Seto is the one who shot him!"

"Haou is not a people person and you have removed bullets before." Seth responded. "Get to it." He stomped out with one final sentence: "Then we will see if you call me Uptight anymore."

Jaden fumed for a moment before rushing out; streaming curses at the tall man. I laughed at the scene as I thought back to what Jaden had said.

'Maybe I should tell Seto..'


	2. Chapter 2

So I wasn't sure if I should do just Yami's p.o.v and neutral but I figured it would be hard to explain alot that way, so I am going to use who ever's is most appropriate. I will write before hand who it is.

Don't think anything needs to be explained here... Prideshipping starts to show and starshipping, spiritshipping/selfshipping/advancedshipping (the name of the Haou/Jaden/Johan triangle).

Enjoy!

-Jaden's P.O.V-

On Seth's orders, I had no choice but to comply. I had tried to argue but Tight-Ass (aka Seto) had told me to just do it, before slamming the door in my face. The only supply of alcohol we had right now was at the saloon, but Mai happily have me some (against Marik's knowledge). Ryou showed me which room the injured man was staying in and then left me to enter alone.

Let's just say I was not expecting what I was greeted with.

First off, the room smelled like blood, soap and old medical supplies. The sheets had probably just been cleaned but his bandages had not; and blood was seeping through them into the bed. Great. I groaned.

I pulled down the blankets and began to unroll the bandages- only after assuring he was asleep. It was hard to do since I had to hold up his torso and unwind the bandages on my own, but it was done quickly enough and they were discarded.

The wound on his side was long, deep, and curved from his top rib to his low front hip. I dipped a rag into a basin of water and then brought it over the areas where the gash had bled, until most of it was gone. The rag was now mostly red as well, so I dunked it back into the water before giving my hands a quick wash in it. Before applying alcohol to it, I sat back to observe the cut in question. How on earth did that happen?

I sighed before standing beside the bed; bottle in hand. One of the dry rags was laying beside the basin so I poured the whiskey onto it to dab at the cut. The man didn't flinch, so it came as surprise when I heard him groan.

"That hurts." He gasped.

I glanced up at him. He was trying to sit up on to his elbows, so I pressed a hand to his chest to get him to lay back down. "Don't try to move, you're hurt." I explained.

The man rolled his eyes but he slowly fell back down into the blankets. "Whatever." He muttered. I began my work again; pulling slightly at the edges of the cut to make sure when I dabbed the rag on it, it got into the wound. He hissed a few times and flinched but otherwise stayed silent. As I worked, I felt my eyes go up to his face. He was very handsome- with a narrow face, and big blue eyes that had long lashes above them. He was fairly pale skinned, with dark blue/black hair that had a few yellow strands sticking back. He definitely was a stranger. I usually remembered people who passed through multiple times and he had not.

"Why are you helping me?" He finally asked.

The inevitable question. I paused nonetheless before answering. "Seth made me." I had a feeling he was wondering who Seth was so I continued. "Seth's kind of in charge. He had three brothers- Mokuba, Noa and Seto. The one who shot you." I added quickly. "Seto is Seth's twin. They kind of run town together."

The man gave a disinterested nod. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"...We heard a rich family lived here." He murmured. "The twins were sick so I needed money to buy medicine."

I pulled at the cut again and he winced. "Sorry. We can heal them you know. You don't have to steal." When he didn't respond I added, quietly, "And then you could just work off the debt."

He scoffed. "Sure."

"So what's your name?"

He must've seen this coming eventually because he didn't react to the question. "Fudo. Yuusei Fudo."

I smiled and stuck one hand out to him as I leaned back from his side. "Jaden Yuki."

He carefully shook my hand. I stood to re-dip the cloth in whiskey then started on his lower cut again. Yuusei closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I figured he was trying to sleep, so I stayed quiet while I finished. Once it had been cleaned I washed my hands in the water basin and then picked up the dry bandages to wrap around him. I set my knee on the edge of the bed then leaned over him to pull the roll over his stomach, back under his spine, then around; repeating the movement until it was effectively covering the bottom half of his torso.

"What are you doing?"

Surprised, I looked at him. Yuusei had one eye open, amusedly watching me wrap him. I felt my face flush and quickly pinned the end of the bandage and climbed off the bed. "Wrapping your cut, obviously." I stammered.

He smirked at me. "Well, then."

"Why's it matter?"

"Maybe it felt good."

I rolled my eyes noe. "Uh huh. Go back to sleep." I picked up a glass of whiskey and held it to his lips; tipping his head back so he could drink it. "This will sedate any pain. I have to get effective tools to clear the bullet once it stops bleeding."

Yuusei's grim grew wider. "Mhm." Was all he said at first once I had pulled the glass away. "I think I'm looking forward to it."

I flushed darker and climbed off the bed. "And I think you have a girlfriend."

"Akiza?" He laughed.

"Now you're drunk. Go to bed."

I gathered my supplies and left the room quickly. Once the door was closed, I ran my hand over my cheeks- as if that would erase the blush on my face. "Yuusei.." I whispered, testing his name. "Hm."

-Yami's P.O.V-

"Seto?"

The brunette in question looked up from the porch he was staring at from the street. "Oh, Yami." He replied shortly. "I was thinking about checking how you're doing.."

I smiled and leaned on the open doorway. "You can come in."

He bowed his head before coming up the stairs and I moved aside so he could enter. "Atem and Yugi are in the living room, or if you wanted to talk we can go to the kitchen.." Something by his expression said he wanted to be alone so I began putting my boots on. "Or we can go to the bar?"

He smiled and opened the door back up for me. We headed down the street the few houses away the bar was. Haou, Johan and Jaden were walking in a three person line with their arms around each other; singing drunken songs off rhythm and out of tune across the street. Jaden (in the middle) stumbled and fell over onto Haou, who then collapsed against the building beside them. Johan only stayed up because he bared himself with both hands against the house, with one on either side of Jaden.

"How much did you drink?" I called; half joke and half scolding.

Jaden leaned forward in an attempt to stand and grabbed onto Johan's upper arm. "Oh hey Yugi." He hiccupped painfully.

"I'm Yami." I laughed.

The multi colored brunette groaned, almost sexually. "Dammit Niisan you gave me too much to drink.."

"You accepted." Haou laughed as he pulled Jaden close by his hips. The younger twin half heartedly pawed at his chest in an attempt to get him to let go.

Seto sighed. "Haou no rape." He warned. "You too, Johan."

"No promises." the green haired boy hummed.

I shook my head and pushed the door into the bar. Seto followed quickly, clearly as disturbed as I was. Inside the bar, a slow song was playing. Two blonde, tan men were behind the counter talking loudly to the girls sitting there. The shorter of the bartenders (Marik) ran over to us with a smile. "Hey guys! Want a private booth again?"

Seto nodded. Marik bounced off the to far wall, near which was a small staircase that lead to a booth in the corner. The bartender waited until we were seated to leave and get our drinks.

My companion sat near the middle, so I slid in near him and leaned on my elbows on the table. "So what is it? Obviously you wanted to talk about something."

He took a small, shakey breath before leaning back against the cushion. "I guess I'm just starting to wonder if I am the best 'parent' for Mokuba and Noa.." I watched the sadness appear on his features. "You know, right? Being in charge of Yugi.. You want what's best for him, but also want him to be happy."

"Yeah but let's face it. Atem is a horrible parents. I have no choice." I replied, waiting for him to laugh but he didn't. "And we are all he has."

"But I'm not all that they have."

So that's what this was about. The letter...

A fee months ago, Seth had received a letter from Gozabura (Seto and Mokuba's adopted father) saying he wanted possession of the youngest boys. Seto and Mokuba had fled that household because Seto thought Gozabura was beating Mokuba, and come here to join Seth and Noa. At first, Seth had kept the letter a secret from Seto, and told Atem instead (who in turn confided in me). Seto still had only known about the letter a few weeks but he had grown much more protective of Noa and Mokuba since then.

"Just ignore him." I laid a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Seto dazed off; staring at the table. A few moments later Marik brought us our drinks and a small cake as usual. I smiled. "Thanks Marik. Tell Mariku his cakes are good." To prove my point, I swiped a finger through the icing and stuck it in Seto's mouth before he could protest. Marik laughed and sauntered away, the long tails of his purple dress shirt billowing as he did.

The blue eyes of my friend turned to me and I realized how close we were. The din lighting reflected off his silver vest, and the cerulean flannel he wore under it looked navy. Finally I pulled my finger out of his mouth and wiped it on a napkin nearby. Seto put his left arm on the head rest behind me as he smiled, and I sent him a glare. "What?"

"Thank you for talking with me."

"Hm?"

I fully looked at him, surprise making my heart thud in my chest. He never expressed gratitude like this. Then again, he told me a lot of things no one else knew. I had always considered him a friend but I had never really realized that if he trusted me this much, didn't that make me his friend as well?

Seto leaned a little closer to me, still smiling. "Thanks."

My cheeks flushed a little, so I leaned away and took a drink of my beer. "You're welcome." I gasped once I had swallowed.

He used his right hand to pick up his own drink. When he sat it down, he grabbed his fork and took a bite of the cake. "It is good." He agreed.

"You already tried it! It's my turn!"

Before I could take my fork, a different one was shoved into my mouth. It scooped out so the cake was still on my tongue, and I swallowed it down quickly. Seto was grinning out of the corner of my eye so I looked at him curiously. "What was that for?"

"You said it was your turn."

"I can eat on my own."

The brunette's forehead lay against the side of my head as he breathed in deeply. His breath was hot on my ear and I shuddered. "I know. But I was returning the favor."

"You're drunk." I murmured amusedly.

"Am not. I just like being around you."

Jaden's words from that morning came into my mind, causing me to wonder again if I should just for it and tell Seto how I feel about him. Attempting to gather courage, I slid away just enough that I could fave him without our noses touching. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised: curious and confused.

God, he was...

"Yami?"

His eyes met mine and I raised my glass to finish my drink a little too quickly. We stayed quiet then, each occasionally taking a bite of the cake. My courage had fled; scurried off to some corner of my body where it would probably stay all night. But my heart was s little relieved. It was better this way, after all. Just being here for him and being his friend.

Yeah...

This was gonna suck.


End file.
